You Didn't!
by LittleClipper
Summary: Edward breaks a prized possesion of Bella's. What will Bella do now? Payback or will she forgive him? Set after BD. Bella slightly OOC Now written by Rosalie Cullen12, Originaly by BugnessMonster Who used to be TeamSwitzerland05
1. Edward!

**OK so this used to be TeamSwitzerland05(who is now BugnessMonster) story but she has decided to pass this story on to me. These first two chapter come from the mind of TeamSwitzerland05 herself and the rest of the chapters will be my creations.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight. I just use them as little voo doo dolls. Just kidding**

_Ch.1 EDWARD!!!_

BPOV

"I'm going back to the cottage." I told Edward. He smiled at me.

"Ok love. Don't be too long!" He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and I darted out the back door.

I was running at top speed and enjoying the exhilaration! When I finally got to the cottage, I quietly opened the door, then closing it behind me. I knew Nessie and Jacob were in the other room.

I walked through the hall and into Nessie's room to see Jacob sitting on the chair watching her sleep. He didn't seem to have noticed I came in.

"I'll take it from here Jake." I said quietly. He turned toward me and smiled my favorite smile. I smiled back.

"Ok. C'ya Bells!" He walked silently past me and closed the door behind him. I walked over to Nessie's bed and knelt down next to it. Picking up her small hand I put it on my cheek.

I could feel the exhilaration she was having in her dream as she rode full speed on Jacob's back. I sighed. She was never going to give up was she? All she did was nag me and Edward to let her ride on Jacob's back but Edward hadn't gained that much trust in Jacob yet.

I let her hand slide down my face, getting up I walked quietly out the door and closed it. I walked into mine and Edward's room and sat down on the bed. I got up and went over to get my camera which was the reason why I came here. Crossing to the large closet, I took my special box off the top shelf and opened it looking for the camera that Edward got me last Christmas. When I finally found it something seemed wrong to me. I looked through the box again and realized that the bracelet that Jacob gave me for graduation was gone; in its place was a cheap looking bracelet that looked almost exactly the same, _except_ that you could tell that whoever that made it did a really crappy job. I put the box away and looked all around the room trying to find it, having no success. By the time I gave up our room looked like a tornado had gone through it. My head felt like it was going to explode with frustration. There was one person that I knew that would have messed with it.

"_**EEDDWARRDD**_!!!"


	2. What!

**Again this is a creation the very talented TeamSwitzerland05(now BugnessMonster). Next chapter and so on is going to be mine. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Curse you Stephenie!!!!**

**BPOV**

I swear if Edward did anything to the bracelet Jacob got me I would kill him (well not literally) but you get the point.

I was still standing in the same spot when Edward came rushing into our room with a worried expression.

"What is it love? Are you hurt?" Well that was a stupid question. _Was I hurt_? How can vampires get _hurt_? I mean seriously unless you took the time to rip them apart...well, yea I'll shut up now and get to the point.

I turned around and gave Edward a murderous glare.

"Edward. _Where _is the bracelet that Jacob got me for graduation?" If Edward could blush then he would most likely be redder than a tomato right now.

He stood there shuffling his feet and staring at the floor.

"Well…um...yea, uh...about that..." I glared at him.

"What did you do?" He finally made eye contact with me and I could see apology written all over his face.

"Well…when I was looking for a picture of you, me, and Renesmee at Sea World to show Esme, I picked up the bracelet and was looking at it when Alice came running in screaming at the top of her lungs, excited about god knows what and I dropped it but before I could catch it, the bracelet hit the floor and then the box fell smashing it. When I picked it up to look at it, the wolf was completely crushed. Listen to me Bella, I'm _extremely_ sorry. I really, _truly _didn't mean to break your bracelet!" he finished quickly, rushing the words so fast that if a human was in the room they wouldn't hear a thing.

I stared at Edward without saying anything and he just stared back. I was _murderously _angry.

"You know you could have just told me! You know I love that bracelet! _Do you know_ how mad Jacob will be at you? Imagine how long it took him to make that!" I just about yelled at him. "How would _you_ like it if I broke something of yours?! Huh! What about that?!" I yelled. Edward just stood there staring at me looking really guilty.

Crossing to the other side of the room, still _extremely _angry. I turned around to look at him; he was staring at me in curiosity. Taking down his special box that was on the top shelf next to _my_ special box. I opened the box, looking through its contents, trying to find _something_ of _his _that _he_ _really_treasured. Ah ha! There it is! In plain sight! This is _so _perfect!


	3. Doggy Days

**Ok so this is the first chapter of me Rosalie Cullen12 writing or shall I say, rewriting "You Didn't". TeamSwitzerlan05 (now BugnessMonster) passed the story on to me and I am completing it. The last 2 chapters were all TeamSwitzerland05 but this chapter is all me. Well actually a little bit of the beginning is hers and the rest is mine. So enjoy. And review! **

**BPOV**

Ha-ha! I can't believe it! This is perfect!

I looked up at Edward with a evil grin on my face. He stared at me anticipating what I would do next. This exact moment was one of those moments where I was truly happy he couldn't read my mind, _except_ if I let him and I _so_ was _not _about to do _that_!

He looked over at what I was holding and his breath caught.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked.

I smiled. "Oh nothing, I was just admiring it! You know your Volvo is like the best car ever! I don't see how anyone can compete with that, I mean seriously!"

He shot me a glance that said "what are you up to".

I quickly shoved the key in my pocket so fast I'm sure he didn't even see it. As I skipped out of the room I turned back to look over my shoulder. He still had this confused look on his face.

I smiled evilly. He was so going to get it. I was going to mess him up and he wouldn't even see it coming.

As I entered the kitchen I bumped into Renesmee. "Mommy? Auntie Rosalie wants you in Aunt Alice's room." she said. I nodded and began up to Alice's room.

I suddenly heard some shouting that I couldn't really make out as I climbed the stairs.

As I got closer to Alice's room, everything became clear.

"Dang it Emmett! You can't break Esme's toilet! It was a gift from the king of Thailand. It's a 25,000 dollar toilet made of the world best porcelain!" I heard Carlisle shout.

"Oh come on Carlisle! Who really needs a 25,000 dollar toilet! A 25,000 dollar toilet just so you can crap and pee! Heck! We don't even use a toilet! So what makes you think it won't stop me from ripping this thing from the floor huh?" Emmett's voice boomed and echoed in the room.

I finally decided to enter the bathroom and I was in for a hell of a surprise.

Alice was sobbing into the toilet. Her face nearly touching the water. She was chanting something that came out as "Baby……Jimmy Choo… kill Emmett for this."

Rosalie was standing there shaking her head in and slapping Emmett upside the head at every chance she got.

Carlisle was pleading at Emmett who hand his massive hand wrapped around the base of the toilet.

"What's going on here?" I asked trying to comprehend the madness that was taking place before me.

All eyes were on me now. "Bella!" Alice shot up from her little kneeling spot and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella! That little…and then he…..and down the toilet……..Emmett so stupid!" Was all I could make out. Her sobs were taking over her and she could hardly talk.

"Alice I can't understand you. What did you say?"

"She said that Rowdy snuck into her closet and took one of her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's and dunked it into the toilet. And since Emmett is such an idiot and never uses his head, he flushed the toilet because he didn't want to stick his hand in the "dirty water". So now we are trying to get Alice's shoe out but the heel has dug into the inside of the toilet pretty well so our only option is to rip it from the floor. Which was Emmett's idea not mine." Rosalie concluded.

Ah. Rowdy was one of the two puppies that Alice gave Renesmee for her birthday.

The other puppies name was Sparky and he was just a little angel. He was quiet and calm and never freaked out. He was house trained and he even peed all over Jessica's new jeans that time when she came knocking at our door to sell girl scout cookies with her little sister.**(picture of puppies on my profile) **But there was a reason that Renesmee named him Sparky. One day

Esme was making breakfast for Jacob since he slept over at the house. When she pulled the bacon out of the fridge Sparky, who was sitting on my lap, scrambled out if it and ran at top speed to the kitchen. I swear that little dog was doing at least 20 miles per hour. He begged and begged for the bacon. And Esme made the mistake of falling for that cute little face and she gave him a piece. And one piece was all it took to get that dog hooked on bacon. That's why Renesmee named him Sparky. It's a sad story really.

So back to the present. Alice was still sobbing and everyone in the room was freaking out because Esme would home any minute and she if she found that a 300 dollar shoe was lodged in to her wonderful little toilet, she would freak. And if she found out that Rowdy did it she would have his head. **( a little dark for Esme I know but hey you would do the same thing if something of yours got ruined.)**

Just as thoughts of Esme chasing Rowdy and Sparky into the woods, Sparky and Rowdy walked in the bathroom like they were kings and we were their servants or what not. Well at least Rowdy did. Sparky just started sniffing Rosalie. Apparently he also liked the scent of Chanel Number 5 which was Rosalie's new perfume.

"Bella! What are we going to do! I want my shoe back!" Alice sobbed into my shoulder.

"Ok, lets see. Have you guys tried to use a plunger?" I asked.

"Yes! We tried everything! We even called the plumber but they don't open today! And the only thing we can do is to rip the toilet out and smash it to get the shoe out!"

Alice shouted as she glared and Rowdy who was in Emmett's arms.

I pondered our options. I stared at the toilet and then at Rowdy.

And then my plan to get revenge on Edward was born!

I had to do it quickly and cover up my tracks.

"Rip it out. It's the only way and hey can't we go on Ebay or a local pawn shop and replace it?" I turned to look at everyone who had unsure expressions on their faces.

Jasper head popped into the door way. "Hey guy, Esme just turned around the corner. You guys have around 5 minutes to fix this." he nodded his head towards our little situation.

"I'm leaving. I didn't do anything so see you later people." Rosalie walked out with Sparky trailing behind her.

"Rip it out Emmett. It's our only chance!" I frantically yelled. Oh god. When did this family turn into an episode of The Hills.

At my signal, Emmett ripped the toilet from the floor and Carlisle gave a slight whimper.

"Suck it up Carlisle. Be a man!" Emmett slapped poor Carlisle on the back.

"Ok so you guys can handle this right? I have a little business I got to take care of."

I said as I went out the bathroom.

I swiftly ran down to the basement where Edward was currently playing piano.

"Oh Edward." I called. His head snapped up and he followed me into the bathroom.

As soon as we were both in there. I closed the door and he attacked my lips.

Oh honey, kissing me with all your might won't get you out of this one sweetheart, I thought.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and pulled away from Edward. He looked confused. I turned around and dangled his precious Volvo Key above the toilet, threatening to drop it any second now.

"Bella what are you-"

Too late.

I dropped the key and flushed it down. Bye bye key and hello sweet revenge!

Edward's face was in pure shock. I had never seen him like this before.

Should I be worried? I asked myself.

No I don't think so!

I walked out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Edward and a happy me.

"Isabella!"

I turned around Edward had a glare that could kill.

"Isabella, you will pay for this!" he shook a fist in my face.

This want's good.

When Edward wanted revenge, he would get it. And he would get me good.

I suddenly regretted flushing his key.

**Ok so that was the first chapter me, Rosalie Cullen12 re-writing "You Didn't".**

**The chapters will get longer. Trust me they will. But for the next few chapters, they might be around this length. Puppy pictures are on my profile and so are Alice's shoes. For those who want to see what they look like.**

**So review and I will update faster. Thanks!**


End file.
